Often wireless devices use services from other wireless devices. The wireless devices may provide such services as printing, Internet Access, and interactive game playing. With the emergence of applications for social networking, Internet of Things (IoT), wireless docking, etc., peer-to-peer (P2P) networking is becoming more popular.
Thus there are general needs for methods, apparatuses, and computer readable media for improved peer-to-peer networking.